In the operation of a motor vehicle, various fluids are used in hermetically sealed environments for achieving control functions of the vehicle. One such example of a typical fluid powered control application is the control of brakes on a vehicle. When the brakes on a vehicle are energized, the brake fluid contained in the hermetically sealed brake line transmits the pressure applied on the brake pedal by the driver to the brake pads mounted on each wheel.
In a fluid control line, numerous valve mechanisms are required to regulate the flow of the fluid. One such mechanism is a shut-off valve, generally employed in an anti-lock braking system (ABS) or traction control system, and which is used to completely close the line and stop the passage of fluid to an open area. It is not uncommon to provide one such shut-off valve for each brake line--thus four (4) shut-off valves would be used in such a vehicle brake system.
During the assembly of a vehicle, the shut-off valves become part of the brake system. The brake lines, however, must be filled with brake fluid before the vehicle can be shipped out of the factory. This conditioning process has two aspects: first, a mechanical aspect wherein the lines are first evacuated of air by applying a vacuum source thereto, and then filled with brake fluid to pressurize the brake system. The second aspect is electrical in nature. Particularly, since the vehicle is generally without a battery at this point in the assembly, and further, the shut-off valves are normally closed, energizing power and communication messages must be provided to the vehicle to be able to command the shut-off valves open to perform the above-mentioned evacuation/fill step.
Conventionally, a test cart must be rolled up to the vehicle to provide the energizing power and command messages in order to place the valves in the open position. The system is then subjected to the above-mentioned evacuation/fill procedure. The particular aspect of providing energizing power and command messages to the vehicle is a complicated procedure that is undesirable in an automobile assembly line for several reasons, including the disruption to the assembly process (which may require personnel to leave their position to connect power and/or send command messages--thus possibly contaminating other areas of the vehicle with brake fluid).
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved shut-off valve and/or conditioning technique that eliminates or minimizes one or more problems as stated above.